The purpose of this project is to demonstrate that homeless, substance abusing women with children can be helped to become and remain sober and drug free and to develop and maintain stable, productive, and substance free families. Through rigorous research design, measurement and instrumentation, the outcome evaluation will permit us to identify intervention and client factors related to breaking the cycle of homelessness and substance abuse. Specifically, the project will examine the effectiveness of three extended interventions which promote recovery from alcohol and other drug problems, residential stability, and economic participation: 1) the provision of alcohol/drug free, supervised housing in conjunction with an holistic approach to treatment of women and their children; 2) long-term child development services and family therapy including chemical dependency support group activities; and 3) intensive one-year case management of the family. The interventions will contribute to increased linkage and cooperation among agencies which form an existing network of coordinated and comprehensive homeless services in St. Louis. Approximately 240 women with 600 children will be served by the project.